Immunity
by Jita-chan
Summary: Light is met with a problem when he finds out he can't kill one person who gets into Ryuzaki's clutches. Jita Yukimura goes through a transformation and learns that she can't be killed by the notebook.


I do not own any Death Note Characters, but Jita Yukimura is my own.

Jita looked up as the clouds in the sky passed over her path

Jita looked up as the clouds in the sky passed over her path. 'Today is my first day of college...I can't believe it!' she thought smiling. As she continued to walk she felt something in the air prickle her skin. She turned her head and noticed a bluish black haired boy her age walk next to her. Her gaze lingered on him as they walked across the campus.

Once they got to the door the boy glanced at her, "I'm Ryuzaki, you seem most interesting." He said this and continued inside, leaving Jita there to ponder. Jita blinked, 'that was...strange,' she thought tilting her head to the side. When she got over that strangeness she walked into the college building and into a lobby. 'Seems normal...every one here looks so smart!' she thought getting nervous. She started walking again and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a smooth, attractive voice asked her. Looking up quickly she noticed an auburn haired boy, very intelligent looking. "Well?" he asked again.

"O-oh...yeah I'm fine," she smiled holding her book bag strap tighter. 'He's so handsome,' she thought, her heart beating fast.

"That's good to hear," He replied simply and began to walk away. Jita blinked as she noticed some shadow other than his following him.

"Excuse me," she called out to him, trying to get his attention.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Yes?" came his polite response.

"What is that winged shadow following you?" she asked tilting her head. His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal less than a second later.

"I have no idea what you are talking about...are you ok?" He asked walking back over to her. His thoughts were,' this isn't good...she can somehow tell that Ryuk is near me.' She looked up at him.

"...I'm fine, why do you think I was not ok?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He frowned slightly, "because seeing things that aren't there is a bad sign." He replied.

"Oh...well I'm sure that I saw it and I still do." She said pointing to a spot behind and to the right of him. 'Not good, she knows exactly were Ryuk is even.' he thought. Ryuk laughed, "She's good, what are you going to do Light?"

Jita blinked and looked up also, "Who just talked, there is no one there is there?" she asked. Light looked calm, not showing his surprise.

"No, there isn't anything there at all. Now you are hearing voices. Come along, I'll take you to the nurse...ah what is your name?" he asked smiling,' all I need is her name and she'll be out of my hair,' he thought.

"That's right, I haven't told you it's J-." she was stopped from her introduction by the bluish black haired boy that had suddenly popped up.

"Ah, sorry about that but we need to get to class," he said smiling. Light nodded slightly but was inwardly, nervous. 'If she tells Ryuzaki what she saw then I'll be given away as Kira,' he thought frowning as they walked away.

Once out of sight and hearing range Ryuzaki turned Jita towards him. "What did you notice? Explain," he said very serious. She sweat dropped at the suddenness.

"I-i just saw the shadow of a flying man...but the brown-haired man said I was crazy so...never mind." She sighed at the last part. Ryuzaki stared at her for a while, thinking about what she said,' flying human...do shinigami's fly also?' he thought and let go of her. Jita stepped back and looked down, "so I am crazy..." Ryuzaki spoke up before she could get anymore depressed.

"You are not crazy. In fact you even make yourself more interesting." He said smiling. She blushed slightly and blinked. Ryuzaki smirked slightly, "Come see me if you find anything else weird." After saying this he turned and stalked off.

"..." Jita watched him go and then became a little worried. 'Why did he stop me right when I was about to introduce myself?' she thought and walked back out into the lobby. The brown haired boy was gone, 'he must have gone to class, 'she thought and decided to go to her own class.


End file.
